Magic
Magic is a art of manipulating aspects of reality either by supernatural means or through knowledge unknown to science. In Dead Fantasy, magic abilities are used by various people on both by Team Dead or Alive and Team Final Fantasy. Between the two sides, and even between individuals, types of magic use differs greatly. While Team DOA uses the same primary source of magic (save for one member), they use it in various different ways. On the other hand, Team FF uses a wide range of magic from various sources, but each member usually just focuses on one type of magic as their speciality. Magic used by Team FF Materia Materia is a type of item which gives Tifa Lockhart her primary source of magic. First appearing in Dead Fantasy I, it appears as glowing sphere-shaped crystals of various colors. Materia is a crystallized form of Mako (the liquid form of the Lifestream energy of Tifa's planet). Metaphysically, Materia calls upon Lifestream's wisdom in order to manipulate nature itself. This manifests as the phenomenon of magic for most Materia, although other Materia pieces enhance the user's abilities; the color of the Materia depends on its magical properties. To use Materia, the user must slot it into a weapon or a piece of armor, or absorb it straight into their bodies. In Dead Fantasy, Tifa wears her Materia which in her arms and legs, and mostly uses it for casting spells. So far she has been seen using Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Haste, Slow, Barrier, Content, Bio, Darkness, Ultima, and Gravity. As well as using it as a offencive weapon, Tifa has also used Materia to cast spells on her team-mates to improve their abilities for a short period of time. In Dead Fantasy III, during the episode's one-on-one fight, Hitomi begins stealing Tifa's Materia straight from her body by beating it out of her and placing the loose crystals into her own body. She had taken Gravity, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Quake and other Materia which have not been recognized at this point, notably one that looks vaguely like White Materia. As Hitomi beat out the Materia, Tifa's skin rips open from where the crystals had been pulled out. This doesn't happen when someone takes Materia out of their own body, but the wounds could have been a result of Hitomi making the Materia come out without Tifa's control over it. Summoning Summoning is an ability which lets the user call upon magical monster and creatures to fight for them in battle. So far, only Yuna has used this ability, as seen in Dead Fantasy IV, and in her case she summons begins of the Fayth known as Aeons. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna has been seen summoning five Aeons, each with their own elemental magic and spells: Ifrit, Valefor, Ixion, Shiva, and Bahamut. Yuna is not able to fully fight while in the role of a summoner, but can use strong White Magic to support herself and her Aeons. While the Aeons were destoryed by the Kasumi Alpha clones, they can never be truly killed and it's possible that they will appear again in a future episode of Dead Fantasy. ' ' ' Sorceress Magic' As a Sorceress , Rinoa Heartilly possesses deadly magical prowess which she can use naturally and effortlessly. Although she can use magic without the use of her Limit Break Angel Wing, she still uses this ability in order to fly using wings. In Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa could not always control her magic, sometimes executing spells that were not meant to be used, but in Dead Fantasy she seems to have full control over her powers. Rinoa has used various spells in Dead Fantasy: she can turn deep pools of lava in to ice with one spell, conjure up Tornadoes, cast Holy magic, use Telekinesis, and summon up multipule portals that can teleport people to different locations at the same time, which is simular to Lunar Cry. Due to her powers, Rinoa is arguably the most dangerous character showcased in Dead Fantasy so far. However the full extent of her power has yet to be seen. Magic used by Team DOA Ninpo , Tifa and Yuna flee Ayane's Raging Mountain God attack.]] Ninpo is the spiritual and mental arts of the Shinobi. Powered by Ki energy, shinobi must learn techniques in order to turn the energy into a more physical form. As it is one of the most destructive forms of attack that shinobi have at their disposal, only highly trained shinobi can use ninpo without becoming overcome by their own spell. All of the shinobi in Dead Fantasy - Ayane, Kasumi, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji and Kasumi Alpha - can all use various ninpo techniques. 'Art of the Raging Mountain God' The Art of the Raging Mountain God is a deadly, powerful technique used by Ayane in Dead Fantasy II. This technique is learned by the shinobi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan's Hajin Mon Sect, and casters who use it before they are ready to wield its power risk their own destruction. When using this art, Ayane's body becomes imbue with the aura of all creation. The aura when transforms into tremendous energy and is released all at once when she slams her fist into the ground. The intense shockwave of violet flames blows away all enemies in the area and destroys anything in the way. 'Torn Sky Blast' Both Kasumi and her clones can shoot pink Torn Sky Blasts from their hands. The power of the blasts can differ in power depending on how long it takes for the user to power up the spell. Ayane also uses a simular spell which shoots lightning at her target. Hayate and Ryu can use this technique but have yet to use it 'Teleportation' One of the more simple techniques used by the shinobi, teleportation allows they to leave one place and arrive at another without the need of walking. It is usually used for travelling long distances or for a quick escape from danger. If a shinobi is touching someone else as they use teleportation, that person will also travel with them. Kasumi, Hayate, Ryu and Momiji can all teleport. Ayane can teleport however she tends to not use it. 'Mind Reading' Momiji has shown to possess the ability to read other people's mind. In Dead Fantasy V, she uses this ability to read Kasumi's memories so she and Ryu could learn what happened to her. 'Blades of Ouroboros' The Blades of Ouroboros is a type of sorcery Rachel can use due to the cursed blood she possesses. When she uses her magic, orbs of energy form around her and it creates rays made from the energies of fire and lightning which can cut through her targeted enemies like sword blades. She can also use this sorcery to power-up her normal attacks, such as when she used her War Hammer to break the Temple tower in half. Trivia *Momiji and Ryu have the ability to use the same Explosion Technique as Ayane. *Kairi's magic is hard to distinguish at this point, but she probably draws power from the Keyblade and her heart, since she is one of the Princesses of Heart. Category:Abilities